


Against The Wall

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam warning you to behave before taking you against the wall. </p><p>“Dangerous game you’re playing here darling,” he growled lowly, hands gripping your waist, caressing them up and down. “Don’t tempt me,” he breathed into your ear, lighting spanking your ass before pulling away and going back to his research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a gif off tumblr. I haven’t written smut in a while, so spare me! I might have gone slightly out of point… oops.

You were misbehaving on purpose, acting out because your boyfriend, and Dom, Sam, was focusing too hard on getting the Mark removed. He’d pushed away everyone, obsessive in his quest to save his brother, and everyone included you. He’d become rude and moody, snapping at anyone who suggested he take a break. It probably wasn’t the best idea, to tease him the way you were planning to, especially in his current state of mind, but you craved him. You wanted him to just spend some time with you, to relax and look away from those books for a while, to just chill and get some rest. God knew he needed it.

You had told Dean your plan and he’d agreed wholeheartedly. He had taken Castiel, his boyfriend, out for a picnic, and probably to fool around in the long grass. Chuckling to yourself about that mental image, you put on one of his plaid shirts, taking a deep whiff of the scent that was so uniquely Sam Winchester. Smirking, you turned, lifting yourself up on your tiptoes and looking at yourself in the full length mirror.

 _Damn, I love wearing his shirts,_  You mused to yourself, buttoning only the center button and leaving your cleavage exposed.

Heading into the kitchen, you purposely strolled past Sam, making sure to brush his shoulder just enough to let him know you were here. He looked up and caught your eye, before sliding down your body, and darkening.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” He asked, a sliver of steel in his tone.

You shivered, but continued to sashay your way into the kitchen, rising up on your tiptoes to reach the bowl. The movement caused your shirt to rise up, exposing your ass, which was as naked as the day you were born. You heard the chair scrape the floor and you put your feet flat on the ground, just as Sam pulled you flush against him.

“Dangerous game you’re playing here darling,” he growled lowly, hands gripping your waist, caressing them up and down. “Don’t tempt me,” he breathed into your ear, lighting spanking your ass before pulling away and going back to his research.

You panted, feeling a flush of heat beginning to grow. You could feel his eyes burning into your back; it’s intensity made you squirm slightly.

 _Time for part two_ , you thought, and smiled to yourself as you bent slowly to grab the cereal from the cupboard.

“Y/N,” Sam’s voice rang out warningly. You turned, and gave him your most innocent look.

“Yes, sir?” You answered coyly, smiling at him.

“Behave,” he glared, heat and lust evident in his hooded eyes.

You smirked full out, raising your chin defiantly. “Make me,” you challenged.

He got up languidly, and headed towards you like a predator stalking his prey.

Calculated.

Precise.

Prepared.

“You think you can tease me like this and get away with it?” he growled harshly, eyes burning with intensity, still slowly walking towards you, hand trailing the table ledge.

You backed away slowly, some of the fight draining out of you.

 _Shit_. You thought, eyes widening at the thought of what he could do to you. And how much you’d enjoy it.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N, not so fast,” Sam smirked, and closed the distance quickly, trapping you between his muscled body and the kitchen table.

“Whatever shall I do with you,” he taunted, pinning your wrists together and nipping at your collarbone.

You gasp, the sensations shooting sparks of desire through your body.

“I told you to behave, and you blatantly disobeyed. You must be punished,” he breathed, and used his free hand to tug your hair, forcing you to look at him.

“Yes sir,” you answered obediently, but your eyes told a different story, and Sam noticed.

He glared at you and kissed you, hard. His lips slid over yours, forcing your lips open before plundering your mouth. You struggled to get your hands free from his grip to touch him, but he was having none of it.

“Stay still baby girl, or I’ll punish you some more,” he warned, pulling you into another punishing kiss.

Desire swirled deep in your belly, and your breasts strained against the lacy cups of your bra. You arched into him, wanting more, so much more. Sam broke the kiss, glared at you once more, and lifted you effortlessly. You squeaked, and earned yourself a hard spank.

“Shut up. I hear one word from you without my permission and I’ll drag out your punishment, understood?” He ordered, and pushed you against the wall, lips searching for purchase on your bare skin.

He kissed, nipped and sucked, using the wall for support as he practically ripped the shirt from your body. Lifting you higher he quickly took one nipple into his mouth and suckled through your lacy bra. You bit your lip, trying to hold back your groans when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and you gasped in pleasure.

“What did I tell you?” He growled, glowering at you.

“Not to make a sound,” you answered, voice husky with desire.

“Good girl, now turn around, hands against the wall,” Sam said sternly, putting you back down.

You turned, excitement pooling in your body. He crowded into you, one hand roaming down your body, coming to rest on your ass, while the other slid up to free your breasts from their lacy confines. He suckled on your neck and you leaned into him, giving him more access. He lips curved against your skin and his hand slid up, cupping your breasts, fondling, and pinching your already hard nipples.

“Why are you being punished today?” He murmured into your ear, still torturing your sensitive nipples.

“I… I misbehaved,” you panted, trying to form a coherent sentence.

“I’m sorry, you what?” his tone turned menacing, and your eyes widened.

“Sir! I misbehaved sir,” you added quickly, realizing your mistake.

“Damned straight. Now, I want you to count. Ten for teasing me, ten for disobeying me, and five for making noise. Understood?” Sam purred in your ear, making you shiver with desire.

“Yes sir,” you breathed, anticipation building in your veins. Sam stood back, watching you tense up in preparation and anticipation.

He grinned to himself and watched you grow curious as to why you weren’t doing anything.

_SMACK!_

“One!” You gasp, the stinging sensation blooming over your rear.

“Two!”

“Three!” You groan again, the sensations overwhelmed you, making you even wetter than you already were.

Sam sped them up, making you count faster and not giving you time to recover.

“Twenty!” You cried out, gasping at the sensation of your burning ass.

“So wet for me baby girl, you’re practically dripping,” Sam groaned in pleasure, reaching around you to cup your sex, sliding a finger in and teasing you, spanking you again.

“Twenty four!” The next one came unexpected, and you cried out, the feeling of the spankings and his fingers in you almost too much to handle.

“Don’t you dare come Y/N,” he snapped, spanking you again.

“Twenty five!” you shouted, trying hard to fight off the release you could feel coming.

“Good girl,” he murmured, turning you around and kissing you in a frenzy, lips searching and tongue probing.

You returned his kiss with equal fervor, wrapping your arms around his neck and tangling your hands in his hair. Sam lifted you and pushed you against the wall, his cock hard and ready.

“Sam, sir, please,” you begged, already so close to the edge.

“You are not to come until I tell you to, understand?” He demanded, and slid into you, burying himself to the hilt.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so tight and wet,” he moaned, and thrusts into you again.

You gasped at the feeling of fullness and he sets a punishing pace, thrusting into you and hitting your sweet spot repeatedly.

“Please, sir, please let me come,” you begged, tugging at his hair, climbing closer and closer to release with each thrust.

“Not yet Y/N, hold on a little longer,” Sam gasped, his thrusts becoming choppy.

“Sir, please, I’m sorry, I'm sorry for teasing you and defying you, please, please let me come, Sam,” you beg, unable to hold on much longer.

“God, fuck, Y/N, come now, come for me now,” he rasped, and you let go, coming with a loud groan, writhing in his arms as your orgasm crashed over you.

He releases moments after you, holding you as he shuddered through his release. You leaned into him, breathing hard and coming down from your post-coital high. Sleepiness washes over you and you lean your head onto his shoulder. Chuckling, he carries you effortlessly towards the bedroom that you share, and puts you down gently.

“Wait here baby,” he murmured lovingly, brushing a soft kiss to your forehead before leaving the room. Sam swiped the baby cream from the bathroom and headed back to the bedroom you shared.

“Hey Y/N, I –” he stopped when he saw you already asleep. He smiled lovingly at your curled up form, and began applying the soothing cream to your ass.

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sam whispered as you stirred, turning to look at him.

“It’s okay. Mmm, if this is what I get for misbehaving, maybe I should do it more often. Stay with me,” you asked, turning to face him fully and watching his eyes roll.

“Of course, anything for you my love,” he cups your face and kisses you softly.

“I love you Sammy,” you breathe, sleep rapidly claiming you.

“I love you too Y/N,” he replies, pulling you tight against him before drifting off to sleep.

 

Research could wait one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Gif can be found here: (This is not mine, I just used this as a starting point)
> 
> http://mooseleys.tumblr.com/post/97056344363/porn-this-is-porn-help-me-look-at-his
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! (it's new and relatively empty so help me fill it!)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
